Reminiscent
by Dead Fishie
Summary: My heart ached with a pain that was unbearable. Was this how he felt when I didn't return those words? Lost, small, helpless…. like he would always just be second place to me? "B. I'm sorry. I love you, too. And it just took me all these years to realize that."


**A/N: Yes, I know I need to update Beyond The Limit, but I just have had this idea in my head for a moment now, and I just **_**HAVE**_** to write it! This is a one-shot; it's about L and Beyond Birthday. *squeal* It only hints at them having sex, but you get the point, neh? Well, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! (Disclaimer: You should know that I (sadly) don't own Death Note, Lawli-pop, or Beyond.) And this is kind of in honor of Beyond's death day, which was Monday, the twenty-first, of January. (Yea, this is really late!)**

_**Reminiscent **_

_**Beyond's POV**_

I slowly descended down the dim light hallway. Two guards walked at my sides, their hands gripped firmly at my arms through the strait-jacket. It fit me, actually. To have this thing on me, making my soul heavy with regret. Regret for killing those people? No, no. Regret for never taking back what was mine. I remembered clearly every night that I would sneak into his room. Every sadistic thing that I would do to him, and he just lay there and accepted it. As if he wanted it too; those dark, raven locks imprisoning that beautiful mind of his. Those deep onyx orbs that were clouded and lust filled. Yes, he was mine. And now I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Never to see my possession again.

They locked me away in that dark cage, my arms strapped to my sides and my mouth covered with some type of muzzle. I was sure that he told them to do it. He still loved me. Needed me, like I need him now. His small, pale frame was pictured in my clouded mind. The bruises and bites I left on his milky skin. I had claimed him long ago, when we were just children. But this was a bond, one that would not be broken. Ever.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, four years passed. I had been locked away for four years now. I only knew that because the guards had four years gone away from their lifespans. My eyes were red, not the irises, but my actual white eyes, were red from tears. Beyond Birthday had shed tears. I missed him, I longed for him. Four years, and he couldn't pay me one damned visit? It's not like I could kill him, right? It was getting late; I could by the way the lights grew dimmer in the hallway. There was an eerie feel to the air, something was about to happen.

I smirked when I felt my chest tighten up. So, Kira finally got me? About time. I wanted to tear the violently pumping organ from my chest and just get it over with. But I knew I deserved to feel this pain. I hoped that he would feel it too, and know that it was his fault. All of it.

The world grew darker as I fell into a deep sleep, one that even though I knew I wouldn't wake from, I wanted to last forever. Then, the emptiness followed.

_**L's POV.**_

Beyond Birthday was dead. It was my fault, no doubt. If I had never driven him over the edge, he would still be alive.

My frail, spider-like fingers clutched the light denim on my knees. I refused to shed a tear for him; he deserved it, after all. He was a murderer, and L's job was to rid the world of people like that. I wanted to see him one last time, though. Alive. If that could have happened, I could have gotten him out of that hell and brought him to live with Watari and I.

A whole plate of fresh sugary treats sat beside me, but I was unwilling to touch them. My insides burned as I remembered the things he did to me. From the soft touches to the harsh bites, but through it all, Beyond Birthday and I were each other's. We belonged to no one else, not even ourselves. That was how much we took our "relationship" seriously.

Now, all of that was gone. And I would never get it back. Images of the aftermath of the things we did floated around in my skull. How I felt pitiful and broken after he would pull out, and I could tell that he loved the hurt expression on my face every time he snuck back out of my room. Our late night activities caused the dark bags under my eyes to start forming, even though I got some of the best sleep in my life after he violated my body.

I closed my midnight orbs and let the silence fill my essence, hoping that it would take me away to join him. I would miss him with an undeniable amount of pain, and L would probably never be the same again. The last time we met, shortly before he left Wammy's House, the clouded and dark image expanded from the silence.

_My arms quivered as he held me from behind, his cold hands snaking up my abdomen. "B-Beyond… Why do you do these things to me?" There was a long silence aside from our pants for breath. Then, the last thing I heard him say to me before he left for good, three words flowed from his jam-craving mouth. _

"_Because, I love you. Isn't that obvious?" _

Those words broke my soul and heart as I replayed them in my head. If I had only said them back, maybe he wouldn't have left. Now it's too late. He's gone forever, never to return to me.

By this time, my whole body was shaking from the hurt. My eyes were leaking tears against my brain's will. My heart ached with a pain that was unbearable. Was this how he felt when I didn't return those words? Lost, small, helpless…. like he would always just be second place to me?

"B. I'm sorry. I love you, too. And it just took me all these years to realize that."

A few more years passed and then I started to work on the Kira case. Light Yagami was my prime suspect from the very beginning. And in my time of dying, I realized that I was right. Besides, the Great Detective L was _never_ wrong. But as I fell to the ground, my heart ached again. A heart attack. The same way Beyond Birthday had died. Light Yagami had killed him, and now me.

As my eyes fell shut, the whole time in my mind, I was thinking of how I would see my beloved Beyond again.

**A/N: I know that it's short, but I don't give a crap. I still love it! And I'm **_**never **_**wrong. Anyway, leave your reviews please! Maybe that would help me update Beyond The Limit faster? Probably won't, just a suggestion though! I was supposed to post this on B's death day, but I got sick and still am sick.**


End file.
